


I've learned not to tremble when I hear the thunder roar

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Minor panic attacks, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Romeo helps Specs handle the storm





	I've learned not to tremble when I hear the thunder roar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you poor_guys_headisspinning for correcting my awful grammar. Go read their fics they're fantastic. 
> 
> As always title from 'Stranger to the Rain' from Children of Eden

The crash of thunder was enough to rip Specs from his peaceful slumber. The second his eyes flew open he was afraid. The rain slammed against his window like rocks being thrown. Each sound was too loud. The bright flash of lightning had his heart kicking into double time in anticipation of what was to come. Thunder crashed again, impossibly louder. Specs flinched, his back against the wall.

He fumbled blindly for his glasses, his hands shaking. He found them, struggling to put them on. 

It was hard to breathe. His glasses were on but he still could barely see. The next flash of lightning illuminated his phone. He lunged for it, cringing at more thunder. 

He could barely type, opening up Romeo's contact. He hit the call button and moved his phone to his ear. 

"Are you okay?" Romeo said the moment he picked up. 

"I don't know," Specs answered. 

"That's okay. I'm coming over, should I stay on the phone?"

"Please." 

Specs could hear Romeo grabbing his keys and leaving. His music was loud enough that Specs heard it, too. Romeo didn't talk as he drove. Specs didn't think he could've talked back anyways. 

Specs curled tighter in on himself. The rain was still pelting down. He thought maybe it was enough to break his windows. 

"I'm here." Romeo's voice was soft. "Are you in your room?"

"Yeah." Specs had to focus on talking. Romeo stayed on the phone as he entered Specs's house. Specs could hear the noise both on his phone and outside his room. 

The moment the door opened Romeo hung up. 

"Hi," he said, very softly. He shucked off a soaked coat and moved closer to Specs. He sat on the very edge of his bed. 

Specs stared at him. He didn't think he could move. 

Romeo seemed to get the message. The moved closer, careful not to trap Specs against the wall. He reached in his pocket, pulling out his earbuds. "Can you put these on?"

Specs took them and put them in his ears. Romeo hit something on his phone. Classical music played, loud enough that Specs couldn't hear the rain anymore. He closed his eyes. 

Romeo laid a hand on Specs's chest. He was breathing rapidly, his chest rising and falling much quicker than it usually did. 

"Breathe," Romeo said, just barely audible over the music. 

Specs did, focusing on how Romeo was breathing. He tried to match his breath. 

Romeo's face was lit harshly with lightning. He squeezed Specs's hand as thunder hit. Specs still flinched. 

"It's okay. Come here," Romeo said, but he moved towards Specs. His arms wrapped around Specs, holding him closer. Specs buried his face in Romeo's shirt so he wouldn't see anymore lightning. Romeo rubbed soothing circles onto his back. 

Specs couldn't hear or see the storm. He felt his breathing slow, his panic lessening. He clutched at Romeo, his presence entirely grounding. 

They sat there as the storm raged on. Specs finally pulled away to look at Romeo. He was smiling at him. Specs tugged the ear buds out. It was quiet. 

"Hi," he said quietly. 

"Hi," Specs said back. He readjusted in Romeo's arms. "Sorry for making you drive over here."

"No, I offered. I don't want you panicking." Romeo moved so he was laying against Specs's pillows, still holding onto him. 

"Thank you," Specs curled against him. He was warm and grounding. "Can you stay?"

Romeo kissed the top of Specs head. "I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell it's raining again? 
> 
> I made a "newsies" tumblr it's 1misstherooftop if you want to follow.


End file.
